Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Reference to a xe2x80x9cMicrofiche appendix.xe2x80x9d
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to within the wall supports for wall mounted fixtures such as lavatories, urinals, hospital and laboratory sinks, and drinking fountains.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Eriksson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,757 discloses a lavabos with a support consisting of two parallel vertical rods which are clamped to a frame which holds the basin. The support is not enclosed within the wall.
Brady et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,899 disclose a support frame with security means, the support frame intended to be case into an associated concrete wall. The frame consists of two parallel vertical side frame elements and parallel top and bottom frame elements. The patent discloses the elements as secured by welding. The frame is case into concrete to provide a secure and impassable support for the fixture when it is embedded in concrete. The frame has a facility attached to the vertical side frame elements. A lavatory and water closet are attached to the facility.
Denhart in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,898 discloses an adjustable support for the front of a wall mounted washstand to resist the weight of a person sitting or standing on the washstand. The support is mounted below the washstand and rests on the floor in an exposed position.
Morris et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,516 disclose a jig for a poured concrete wall consisting of a base and top member and two vertical members each with a web and flange along the wall. Multiple fixtures are permanently mounted on the jig and cross members prevent passage of objects from one fixture to another. The jig does not bear the load of the lavatory or that of a mounted water closet, which are supported by a box-like fixture which rests on the floor.
Klein et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,239 disclose a support structure for wall-mounted sanitary apparatus with legs and crossmembers which support a water closet above the floor. The structure consists of two parallel crossmembers which are connected by legs inclined in a V shape. Adjustable cramps on the ends of the lower crossmember support the structure on the floor. In another embodiment, uprights are pivotally attached to the cramps and are used to support the structure in a desired elevated position.
Wasek in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,253 discloses an adjustable vanity assembly with a rail assembly made of two vertical side members, a top member, and a bottom traverse support which is not flush with the floor. Gas springs which are visible below the vanity permit vertical movement of the vanity and lock the vanity at a desired vertical height.
Kress et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,552 disclose an assembly space apron consisting of a metal reinforced plate which is substantially resistant to bending and is embedded in foam. The apron extends below the installation module to the floor and conceals the waste water draining pipe elbow and prevents access to the area below the module.
Zaccai et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,109 disclose a vertically adjustable lavatory assembly with an outer frame and a movable carrier frame. The outer frame consists of a preferably rectangular support carrier frame with vertical side walls with apertures, a top cross-member and a bottom cross-member positioned horizontally between the side walls. The outer frame does not support the lavatory directly, but supports a moveable carrier frame which in turn supports the lavatory.
Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,773 discloses a prefabricated building module of parallel frames which support a water closet on either side. Angle brackets at the bottom of the module are anchored to the floor by anchor bolts. A larger embodiment of the module is prefabricated preferably with a ceiling and is finished with drywall.
SMITH YELLOW PAGES, Jay R. Smith Mfg. Co., 1998, pages 0-22, 0-L1, 0-L3, 0-L5, 0-L7, 0-L9, discloses a variety of in wall supports for off-the floor urinals and lavatory and sink supports, drinking fountain, and electric water cooler supports. The supports consist of vertical uprights with sleeves or other adjustable arm supports attached to the uprights. No unitary supports are disclosed.
The prior art does not disclose in wall universal fixture supports of the present invention. The present invention has the advantages of being a prefabricated unitary support which is stronger than, requires less space for installation than, and is installed with less labor than conventional prior art supports.
The support of this invention is mounted in a wall and is rigidly attached to the floor. The support is used to hold universal fixtures which are mounted above the floor. The support is based on a rigid frame of two parallel side bars and an upper and a lower cross bar. The upper cross bar is permanently attached to one end of each side bar, the lower cross bar is permanently attached to the other end of each side bar, the side bars are perpendicular to the cross bars, and the frame defines a plane. Both cross bars have cut-outs to accommodate services and the lower cross bar has means for attaching the lower cross bar to the floor. A bracket is adjustably attached to each side arm, and each bracket has attached a connector for universal fixtures. A universal fixture connector is used to support and connect a universal fixture to the support. A universal fixture connector is attached to the bracket and the universal fixture extends approximately perpendicular to the plane of the frame. Brackets may be attached to both the front and the rear sides of the frame which allows one frame to serve to support universal fixtures on both sides of a wall.
The objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which transmits the weight of the universal fixture directly to the floor without transmitting substantial weight to the wall.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which is prefabricated with standard dimensions which accommodates a wide variety of universal fixtures.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support in which the height of the universal fixture retention arms can be varied in order to comply with regulatory requirements.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support with enhanced stability.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which can be installed with a minimum of time and labor.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support with reduced space requirements.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support with provisions for water, waste, and vent line pipe and electrical wiring installation without further drilling or tapping.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support with enhanced strength which resists overloads placed on the universal fixture.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which can be shipped to the installation site in an assembled condition which requires only the adjustment of the height of the lavatory retaining arms during installation.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support of universal application for supporting standardized universal fixtures produced by any commercial manufacturer.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which may be used to support a single universal fixture on one wall or may be used to support two universal fixtures, each mounted on the opposite sides of a wall.
A final objective of this invention is to provide an in wall universal fixture support which is inexpensive, easily manufactured, and which is manufactured and installed without adverse effect on the environment.